Seddie Shuffle
by SeddieKid101
Summary: One ipod. One couple. Alot of stories.


**Plug in Baby-Muse**

"Freddie, what the heck are you staring at?" Sam asked Freddie glaring at him.

"Nothing, I mean…yeah, nothing." Freddie replied back. And that's all he would reply. Because she was supposed to be nothing. And he was determined to keep it that way.

"Freddie, will you move you head. Gosh sometimes..." Carly said to Freddie while trying to stare at the screen. Freddie ignored it, She had been like this for the past couple weeks.

"Ay! Leave him alone, okay? He was just getting popcorn." Sam said angrily. _That _took Freddie by surprise.

"Whatever. You know what? Just leave. Both of you." Carly said not looking at either one of them.

"Fine. Come on Freddie." Sam pulled him out in the hallway. She shook her and closed the door. Freddie smiled and began to talk, when Sam cut him off. "No talking. I need ham." Then she kissed him on the check and pulled him into his apartment. Maybe she _wasn't_ anything after all.

**A Lack of Color- Muse**

Sam stared at the moon. It reminded her Freddie. Pretty, but yet far away. She always loved him. But she was like him. Maybe that's why she always messed with him. Because she was loving him from far away, like he did with Carly. She looked at her clock. It was 7:02. She had to go over to Carly's in 10 minutes. She sighed and called her to tell she would be late. It went straight to her annoying voicemail she always hated because Freddie was in the background. _Whatever, _she thought_, I'll just call him._ Ring….she hated waiting….ring……"Hello?" Freddie answered, sounding out of breath. "Umm… yeah. Tell Carly I'll be late for iCarly." She said knowing Carly was probably in the same room with him. "Yeah, I probably will be too. Look outside." Sam sighed and looked, expecting it to be raining, or snowing. But no. It was Freddie standing outside smiling. Maybe he_ wasn't_ like the moon after all. And then she looked at her clock. 7:03 was her new favorite time.

**Goodnight, Goodnight- Hot Hot Heat**

"Carly. It's 3' in the morning. What the heck do you want?" Freddie said angrily. It was the third time she's done this in a week. "I…I want…_ yoooouuuuu._" She slurred her speech, and giggled after she finished. "Look Carls, you're my friend, but this can't happen. And you know exactly why. So go home and sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Freddie said calmly. "Fin…eee. Butttttt I loooooove youuuuuu." She said and sighed. Then Freddie heard a click. He looked over to his wife. "Again?" She said sleepily. "Again. " Freddie sighed. "Whatever. I want ham now. Come on." She said looking at him, waiting for him to move. He chuckled. That's Sam Puckett, Now Benson, for you.

**Day Late Friend- Anberlin**

"Carly. No!" Freddie yelled as he dodged another one of her attempts to kiss him. "Come on Freddie!" Carly whined. "You would've killed for this 4 years ago." She said staring at him with her famous puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, would've being the key word. I have Sam now. You know, your best friend. "He said, glaring at her. "Whatever, she doesn't have to know. I can keep a secret." She said advancing on him again. "Not that well, slut. Get off of him. NOW." Freddie heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Sam! I…" Freddie began. "I know. I know. Come on." Sam said glaring at Carly. "But Sam!" Carly yelled after us. "I'm sorry Carly. But you're a day late and a dollar short, my supposed best friend. Bye." Sam said giving her famous smirk and walking out with me in hand.

**Early Winter-Gwen Stefani**

"Sam…I…" Freddie stared at me with those big brown eyes. "Whatever. I get it." I said on the verge of tears. I ran out of the apartment, and down the steps. And just my luck, it's snowing. Nice. I shook it off and walked outside. How could he? Those words just kept repeating in my mind. I tell him I love him, and all he does is stutter? Forget it. I should've known from the start he would do this. 1 year means nothing to him I guess. I hear footsteps behind me and start to quicken my pace. If it was him, well, I just didn't want him to be on the receiving end of the words I was saying in my mind. "Sam!" He called after me. "Whatever Fredward. Leave me alone." I felt of pair of hands pull me, and suddenly, I was facing Freddie. "What now,_ boyfriend?" _I said angrily. "Sam, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say I love you too. More than you'll ever know it." He bent down and kissed me. I kissed back, more fiercely. We stood like that for who knows how long. And you know what? I totally forgot about how cold it was. It felt like summer in Freddie's arms.

**If You Can Afford Me- Katy Perry**

"So Sam, what do you want for the big 1-6?" Carly said cheerily. I was about to say Freddie, but stopped myself. "Nothing really. Just to hang out with you. Not so much you." I said looking at Freddie. He smirked. God I loved that smirk. "Carly! Carly!" Spencer said bursting into the house and falling flat on his face. I burst out laughing. Carly glared at me as she walked over to Spencer. "What?" She said worriedly. "Two tickets. Just won them! We're going to see dad for a week in Germany!" Spencer said happily. "No way!" Carly screamed. I laughed. I was happy for her; she didn't get to see her dad that much. "We leave on the 15th!" Spencer said still on the floor, still grinning like an idiot. He didn't notice when his sister's face fell instantly. "But…But that's Sam's birthday. We can't just ditch her." She said sadly. I quickly intercepted. "No, it's okay Carls. I'll be okay. We can party when you get back." I said happily. And secretly I was. Without Carly, maybe Freddie would notice me. "Okay…." She said, smiling again. Her and her brother chirped happily about their plans, while I sat and thought about mine.

(One week later)

I knocked on Freddie's door, after he called me. Well, here you go Sam. He opened the door and before I could say anything, I felt his lips crash into mine. It took me all of half a second to kiss back. He smiled as he pulled away. "Happy birthday." I smiled back. "Don't think that gets you out of getting my birthday present." And then I kissed him again.

**Dance Hall Drug-Boys Like Girls**

Sam walked out the DMV with a big smile on her face. She had her driver's license in her hand and, a first for Sam, skipped over to her used car. It took her a whole summer to buy it, but it was worth it. Just then her phone rang. It was Carly, saying how much she wanted to have a party. Sam smiled and happily agreed. "Oh, and by the way**, **you're getting a makeover." Carly quickly hung up, while Sam just stared at the phone, mouth open. _No. I refuse to let this happen. _Sam thought to herself. She, happily and somewhat reluctantly, drove to Carly's. "I'm here!" Sam yelled after picking the lock._ It would be so much easier for them to just leave it open. _Sam thought to herself. Carly ran down the step with a suitcase of what Sam assumed to be makeup. "Before you touch me with that gunk, I want ribs. And ham." Sam said while backing up. "Fine. But can you eat it quick? I want to get started as soon as possible." Carly said looking Sam up and down disapprovingly. "Whatever." Sam said and raided the fridge. She might as well get her money's worth. This was going to be a long day.

(4 hours later)

"Sam, you look amazing." Carly said smiling. Sam looked down. She was dressed in a black dress with a pink fabric under it. It hugged her torso and flowed as the bottom. The black over part was see-through, she you could see the pink clearly too. "I guess I do look good. But why am I in a dress?" Sam asked after checking herself out in a mirror. "Well, I kind of sort of set you up with someone." Carly said backing up. "Carly! Who? Why would you do that?" Sam said angrily. "Ummmm, because I love you?" Carly said apprehensively. Just then someone knocked on the door. "Oh! That's probably them now!" Carly said excitably. "Fine." Sam said while plopping down on the couch. Just the Freddie walked in with a red rose. "Hi Sam." He said nervously. All he got in response was kiss. And that was more than enough.

**Let Me In- Hot Hot Heat**

I tapped on Sam's window. God I hated doing this. Sneaking around, I mean. I loved being with her, even if it meant knocking on her window in the rain at 2 in the morning. "Hold on. I'm almost ready." She said from inside. I smiled. That's all I needed to here. But, it was cold. And well, she had been in my room tons of times. But then I got tons of dirty thought flashed through my mind. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't, no, wouldn't think of Sam that way. We were seventeen, but Sam had made clear she wasn't ready. I decided to put away my perverted thoughts and hit her window. "Let me in!" I loudly whispered. Wow, I never realized how much of an oxymoron that is. I chuckled. Sam was right. I WAS a dork. "Come in." She said in the off voice. I climbed in and looked around. Sam was on the bed in nothing but her underwear. "Sam?" I asked amazed. "Yep. Well, are you just going to stand there?" She asked giggling. "Sam, remind me to always knock on your window, okay?"

**Gives You Hell- All-American Rejects**

"Sam, come on! You know I didn't want to leave. Please answer some of my calls. I know you're ignoring me." Carly voice rang over my answering machine. I didn't want to hear it. She left me and Freddie to go off to California to be an actress. I had no problem with that. It's just how she acted before she left. I didn't know what happened. She ignored me and Freddie, and starting telling people she never wanted me as a co-host, and preferred to work alone. I was so hurt. But Freddie was there through it all. Never once did he do like he usually did and go goo-goo over Carly. He stood by me and made me feel better. So, I wasn't answering her calls. "You know you should really answer her calls. She is getting annoying now." Freddie said from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Nope. Let's give her hell for a while." I said kissing him.

**Don't Speak Liar- We The Kings**

"Just stop it Sam. I don't hate you." I said for almost the 1 millionth time today. "Yes you do. You have to. I'm unlovable." She said curling up in a ball on the couch. We had just got into a fight about something I don't even remember. "No, you're not." I said, trying to get her to understand. "Liar." She said, tears now running down her face. "Sam. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Not Carly, Definitely not Valerie. I love you, and only you." I said stroking her hair. "Fine. Just…Don't Speak right now. I like the silence." And that's how we sat. Silent, just enjoying each other's company.


End file.
